gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freemode Events Update
Freemode Events Update Trailer (Vybz Kartel - "Fast Life") The is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC ports of the game. It was released on September 15, 2015. Description The update allows players to experience "a completely new way of playing GTA Online", with various new modes, activities and features available in Freemode. These events can be triggered and completed without having to join a lobby, making them unique from Jobs. Two new Adversary Modes, Hunting Pack and Cross the Line, have been added as well. Also, as of this update, the Rockstar Editor is available for both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online on Xbox One and PS4. Content Freemode Events *'Checkpoints and Air Checkpoints:' Compete with all your Freemode competitors in a mad dash across southern San Andreas. Who will be the first to race or fly through all the designated checkpoints for fame, fortune and reputation? *'Criminal Damage:' When your appetite for destruction with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Get strapped with a favorite piece of heavy artillery and let loose over a given time period with no wanted level in sight. Wanton destruction is rewarded with every bullet hole and blast. The player with the largest property damage bill who causes the most destruction will win the top prize of $35,000. *'Dead Drop:' Fight for possession of valuable contraband and see if you can make the drop first in this ruthless smuggler’s run. *'Freemode Challenges:' Compete in 19 unique Challenges against your Freemode friends and foes. See who can perform the longest jump, who can drive the farthest without crashing, who can fall the longest distance without dying, who can freefall the farthest before pulling their ‘chute – and many other ways to risk your neck to try and be a top 3 finisher for GTA$ and RP rewards. *'Hold the Wheel:' A Sanchez, a Golf Cart or another otherwise humble mode of transport is made into an indestructible marked vehicle. Take command of it and avoid all the other jackers and assailants in your session to be the one behind the driver’s seat when time runs out. Try and go for it solo to keep the entire GTA$ award for yourself, or shrewdly partner up with a gunner to ride with you for protection and split the earnings. *'Hot Property:' Grab the briefcase and go! Jump into a car, bike, boat, motorcycle, P-996 LAZER or just run for the hills with the coveted contraband in hand. Be one of the three players who hold the briefcase the longest to score GTA$ and RP bonuses. *'Hunt the Beast:' involves players chasing one other player whom has gained a special ability, becoming a faster and stronger target. Players are given light attack vehicles such as armed helicopters to pursue and kill the target. *'Kill List and Kill List Competitive:' Take control of some of heavy artillery and duke it out with the mercenaries from Merryweather Security. Rack up GTA$ and RP for each kill. *'King of the Castle:' involves one player gaining access to a specific location, while they fight off any attackers. *'Penned In:' involves players in cars, trying to stay in a big circle. The circle moves and will become smaller as time proceeds. If the player is nine seconds out of the circle, the car explodes and the player is out. *'Time Trial:' Record the fastest time possible, with a new course to master every week that awards you GTA$ and RP for beating our target time or your own personal best - and a championship worthy haul if you can take down the World Record. New Adversary Modes *'Hunting Pack' involves players having to stick to high speeds in a vehicle rigged with explosives, facing death if the vehicle drops below a certain speed. The vehicle must be delivered without too much damage and without dropping speed, while opponents must try and ram the vehicle off the road, or below the restricted speed. *'Cross the Line' is similar to Captures and Deatmatches, and is somewhat similar to King of the Castle, where players must defend their territory while fighting off opponents, however, the teams are equally balanced. Others *Rockstar Editor available for PS4 and Xbox One, with new features also added in the PC version - including an ambient audio and sound effects library, Snapmatic integration, Director Mode updates, and new fonts. *Content Creator updates, such as the ability to properly stack and overlap Props, as well as the ability to save Prop templates that can be reused throughout custom Job creation. *More plane spawn locations, widely across LSIA, such as near the end of runways and next to hangars. *The Stallion's roof can now be customized at Los Santos Customs. Discounts & Bonuses 18/09/15= *Players who completed any of the five new Freemode Events were awarded GTA$50K and the Vapid T-Shirt. *Players who logged in on September 18, 2015, were awarded the Vinewood Zombie T-Shirt. *Players who logged in on September 19, 2015, were awarded the I Married my Dad T-Shirt. *Players who logged in on September 20, 2015, were awarded the Die Already 4 T-Shirt. *50% discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Dubsta **Cheval Marshall **HVY Insurgent **Karin Kuruma (Armored) **Maibatsu Sanchez **Överflöd Entity XF **Pegassi Zentorno **Truffade Adder **Pegassi Bati 801RR **Principe Lectro **Shitzu Hakuchou **Speedophile Seashark **Savage **Maibatsu Frogger **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper **Western Company Annihilator **Buckingham Vestra **Western Company Besra **Western Company Mallard *50% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Bulletproof Tires *50% discounts on selected items: **All ammo **Body Armor **Bulletproof Helmets **Carbine Rifle **Heavy Sniper **Micro SMG **Minigun *50% discounts on selected phone services: **Lester's Remove Wanted Level service **Merryweather services **Pegasus services *'PS3 & Xbox 360 only:' **Increased frequency on Freemode events, such as Armored Trucks, Kill Targets and High Priority Vehicles. **Special Event Crate Drops descended from the skies, with exclusive t-shirts that players might have missed out on during previous Events. Deleted Content To make room for the new freemode events, various existing freemode events have been discontinued in the enhanced versions but these are all still available to players on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Simeon's High Priority vehicles *Lester's Assassinations *Distract Cops *Aircraft Takedown *Destroy Vehicle Target *Online Armored Trucks *Crate Drops Gallery Hunt-The_Best-GTAO.jpg|Hunt the Beast. Checkpoint-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Checkpoint Challenge. Criminal-Damage-GTAO.jpg|Criminal Damage. Freemode-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Freemode Challenge. Cross-the-Zone-GTAO.jpg|Cross the Line. VinewoodZombie-Clothing-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Zombie clothing IMarriedMyDad-Clothing-GTAV.jpg|I Married My Dad clothing DieAlready-Clothing-GTAV.jpg|Die Already 4 clothing Video Patch Notes See here for the full patch notes. Trivia * The player selected to be the beast in the "Hunt the Beast" event resembles the main character in the "Teen Wolf" movie. * This is the first content update to be exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, as the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 have been ceased from future content updates after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2, due to hardware capacity limitations. * It is also the first and currently only content update not to include new vehicles or weapons. Navigation }}fr:Événements en mode libre hu:Freemode Events Update es:Actualización de eventos del Modo Libre Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online Category:GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V